Under the Counter
by AnaFrost
Summary: Around the end of her high school career without a wonderful boyfriend in tow, Usagi is starting to get bummed out. While looking at jewelry in a department store at the mall, she meets Trunks in the most unforgettable way. (Usagi/Trunks) Oneshot.


**AN: My sincere apologies to those waiting on my other updates. My family is visiting for the holidays and I'm also working on something new. Until then, here's something short but sweet. I got the idea from this post on Tumblr and it was just so clever I was compelled to write it down. And write it down I did, all in one sitting. Huzzah! Reviews are more than welcome.**

Large cerulean eyes stared intently through the glass jewelry displays in a department store. They scanned left and right at the red pieces. "I wonder which earrings Rei-chan will like best for a birthday present?" She mumbled to herself.

After all you only turn eighteen once, right? Well, with that logic, you turn every age once. This birthday was special though! All of the girls were graduating soon and agreed to go the extra mile on gifts. _'It's not like she has a boyfriend to buy her nice jewelry anyway.'_ Usagi then frowned after that thought.

Here she had longingly hoped for a whimsical high school romance before graduation. She could easily settle for any of the boys that asked her out in her class but she knew they all made fun of her behind her back for being dumb. The blonde utterly refused to humor those two-faced jerks that knew nothing about the gravity of a maiden's heart. Sure, she didn't really apply herself when it came to her studies. Nevertheless, she wasn't stupid or desperate enough to date the likes of them!

A figure pressed against the display and crouched to hide in the corner of her eye. "Eh..?" She blinked and stepped around to check it out. A head of lavender hair came into view. A young man was kneeling on the floor with his head ducked down. "Um, are you all right?"

He pressed a finger to his lips as if to signal her to stay quiet. "I'm hiding," he whispered.

She tilted her head before kneeling beside him. "Who are you hiding from?"

"My ex girlfriend," he sighed. "She came here with another guy and I don't want her to catch me by myself. It's stupid, I know."

Usagi felt a pang of sympathy, understanding how much it must have hurt to be in his situation. Then she momentarily got a closer look at him. His hair looked soft to the touch, styled to accentuate his handsome face, and looked well kept despite its odd color. He had dreamy blue eyes she could get lost in for days and had a cut athletic build from what she could see through his tight black t-shirt and denim jacket. The guy was absolutely gorgeous. Why move on to another boy?

He peeked out from over the counter then ducked. "Crap, I think she's headed this way." His hand was on her shoulder and kept her crouched so she wouldn't peek. "This is going to sound totally crazy but will you do me a huge favor?"

She nodded, looking up at him with interest.

"Will you hold my hand while I walk out of here? So it looks like I'm not here alone. Please?" He blushed, sounding more timid.

The color of her cheeks matched his. A man this attractive was asking her to hold hands upon just meeting her? That was the boldest thing ever! "I don't even know your name-!" She let out a whimper.

"It's Trunks," he held out his hand. "What's yours?" He put on a charming smile.

The blonde swallowed hard, trying to get a handle of her heart pounding against her chest. "Tsukino Usagi," she stammered and took his hand. As forward as he was, she oddly felt like she could trust him. He was very polite, almost like a prince.

He gently tugged her up to her feet and they walked with their hands clasped together. Butterflies were bumping around in her stomach as his fingers slowly intertwined with hers. His hands were so much bigger than hers and they felt so warm! It felt so nice.

"Get closer and walk beside me," he muttered to her when he noticed her tailing behind him.

That snapped her out of her trance-like state. "Right," she squeaked and walked at his side, knowing her face must have been as red as a tomato. She glanced around and noticed people sparing them a glance here and there but no couples their age were to be seen. When they came out of the department store near the mall fountain she blinked and looked up at him.

"D-Did I do okay? I didn't see anyone our age." She fidgeted a little in her nervousness.

"You did great," he said tenderly. "But I have something I've got to confess. There was no ex girlfriend, I lied. I just saw you and realized I wanted to hold hands with a cute girl." He smiled and put his hand behind his head.

"You what..?" She exclaimed, bringing her hands to her crimson face.

He merely shrugged with an unapologetic smirk. "Want to get some ice cream with me?" He inquired, holding his hand out to her in invitation.

At that moment Usagi realized she had just fell victim to the smoothest pick up method beyond her comprehension because she found herself staring back at him in surprise of her own answer. "Yes," she said and took his hand again.


End file.
